


Good Morning

by anephemeralmind



Series: Tumblr prompts [12]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: Timmy has always loved morning sex, something about the atmosphere just speaks to him.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Tumblr prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034487
Comments: 26
Kudos: 141





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely anon ❤️
> 
> (original prompt in end notes)

Timmy is still hovering on the edge of sleep, when he feels something warm and slightly wet against the back of his neck. His sleep addled brain belatedly registers it as a kiss, and he lets out a pleased hum, as he slightly pushes himself back against Armie’s front. 

Smiling to himself as he feels Armie’s hard cock press against his lower back.

“You awake?” Armie whispers softly into his ear, tightening his grip around Timmy’s waist, and pulling him even closer.

Feeling the slow, sleepy, movements of Armie’s hips as he chases some form of friction on his dick, but being too tired to really do it properly, Timmy just grunts and shakes his head. Not even bothering to open his eyes.

“Mmm, no.” He hums, frowning when he feels the movement of Armie’s hips slow down to nothing. “I didn’t say you should stop.” 

Armie softly squeezes Timmy’s waist again, and whispers a slightly confused, “What?”

Pushing his hips back against Armie’s dick, Timmy blindly reaches behind himself and grabs onto Armie’s ass, squeezing it and making him thrust forward at the same time as he lifts his own leg. “You can still fuck me like this.” 

The tip of Armie’s dick catches against Timmy’s rim, making him groan, and he can’t help but smile as he hears Armie’s breath hitch.

“Oh.” Armie gasps, as Timmy lifts his hips slightly, and pushes back. 

He’s still loose enough from last night, so even without any form of prep, Armie kind of just slides right in. 

It’s a little on the dry side though, and he can feel himself clench up a little, but Armie quickly fixes that by easily slipping back out and getting the lube from where they’d stashed it under their pillows.

Timmy nearly falls back asleep as he listens to Armie slicking his dick up for him, but once he’s lubed up and ready, Armie slips into him even easier, and Timmy moans against his pillow.

“Mmm. So good.” He mumbles, reaching down to lay his hand on top of Armie’s on his hip. “Just, slow, babe. ‘M tired.” 

“Of course, baby.” Armie presses a couple of soft, slightly open mouthed, kisses to the side of his neck, before he slows the movement of his hips right down. Leaving him basically grinding against Timmy’s ass, and the movement of his dick inside him is so good Timmy could fucking cry. 

Timmy has always loved morning sex, something about the atmosphere just speaks to him, but they’ve never had this kind of morning sex before, and he’s kind of really into it. 

The slow, almost thrusts of Armie’s hips, only pulling out halfway before sliding back in, are amongst Timmy’s favorite. He’s always loved being able to feel the friction of Armie’s dick inside him, it’s one of the reasons they quit using condoms as quickly as they did. 

Not to say he doesn’t love it when they _fuck_ , when everything is fast and hard, and he’s barely able to catch his breath because Armie is pounding into him so fucking good. Because he does, fuck, he really really does. 

But sometimes slow is nice, too.

They don’t get to do that a lot, because they’re usually far too desperate and horny for each other, so sex really doesn’t get to stay slow very long.

In fact, he can feel Armie’s hips start to slowly speed up, and he knows slow is about to go out the window once again.

Not that he minds, he’s gotten well and truly worked up himself by now, finding himself pushing back against Armie’s thrusts more and more, and definitely not feeling as sleepy as he did before. 

Just moments later, Armie wraps both arms around his waist, holding him tight as he rolls onto his back, bringing Timmy with him, and leaving him on top with his back pressed tight against Armie’s chest, pushing his dick so deep inside him, that Timmy wouldn’t at all be surprised if he could feel him in his gut.

“What happened to slow?” Timmy snorts, almost choking on a moan as Armie forcefully thrusts up into him. 

“Fuck slow.” Armie grunts, reaching down to wrap his hand around Timmy’s cock, giving it a quick and dirty stroke, just as he pumped his hips, and Timmy fucking saw stars. 

It was over embarrassingly quick after that, all it took was a couple of more thrusts, and Timmy blew his load all over Armie’s hand, as well as his own chest. Then just seconds later, he felt Armie follow, groaning gutturally as he added another load inside Timmy.

“Fuck, that was good.” Timmy groans, sliding off Armie and back onto the bed. Quickly snuggling back up beside him, and covering them back up the duvet that had gotten discarded without him even really noticing. 

“It really was.” Armie smiles, pressing a quick kiss to Timmy’s forehead, laughing as Timmy immediately lets out a yawn. “Go back to sleep, babe. It’s okay.”

“Mmm.” Timmy hums, wanting to argue, to say he wasn’t _that_ tired, but he’d already fallen back asleep before he had a chance to open his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Morning sex fic where Timmy is too sleepy but obvi is down for it and they just fuck
> 
> I hope it's as close to what you wanted as possible, anon, even if it did get a little less soft and sleepy towards the end.
> 
> I also hope that all of you who read it enjoy it just as much! Please leave a comment if you did, it'd make my day ❤️❤️


End file.
